


Rolling Rolling

by Lolistar92



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Affection, Alpha Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Alpha Park Chanyeol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cute, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Making Out, Meet-Cute, Omega Byun Baekhyun, Omega Kim Jongdae | Chen, Public Display of Affection, Rollerblades & Rollerskates, Romance, Self-Indulgent, and jongdae in a crop top and short shorts on rollerblades, rated m for chanyeol's horny thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:13:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26134012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolistar92/pseuds/Lolistar92
Summary: Jongdae jumps without hesitation and Chanyeol nearly chokes on his own spit at the way Jongdae’s shorts cling over his rounded ass, creeping up so high there is a hint of cheek.“If you drool any harder, you’ll flood the park.”{this is literally chanyeol being thirsty for xiuchen and baek saving the day >:3}
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 32
Kudos: 189





	Rolling Rolling

**Author's Note:**

> *elmo hellfire gif* please enjoy my offering of jongdae in short shorts, minseok in a muscle tank, chanyeol with a skateboard and baekhyun the ice cream shop owner with pink hair. 
> 
> Thank you to HunnieDae my own strawberry bubblegum poprocks gal.

“Watch out!” 

The cry reaches him too late and Chanyeol yelps as something runs right into him, knocking him off his skateboard and into the ground. Fortunately, he’s by the edge of the park, where the grass is, so the impact isn’t too bad. 

Still, he wheezes as the body on him scrambles to get off, ineffectively, resulting in a knee in his gut and anger in his veins. 

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry, I’m really so sorry!”

Opening his eyes, all the anger drains right out. Chanyeol thinks he’s seeing an angel. 

Beautiful brown eyes, wide and remorseful, a tiny button nose down to unique kitten-like lips that are pursued into a soft pout on a cut jaw. The omega’s - and Chanyeol can barely smell the pheromones over the nullification spray - brown hair is matted to his forehead with sweat, a pink flush on his cheeks from exertion. Eyes helplessly trailing down, Chanyeol feels something in his gut thicken as the omega’s cropped shirt hangs loose, a clear view down to the center of his chest. 

Worst of all, Chanyeol’s hand that’s not bracing them has found a home on the omega’s deliciously curved waist, his pinky finger resting on the beginnings of a phenomenal ass. 

“Are you okay?”

Blinking, Chanyeol realizes he hasn’t said a word in his dazed state. Distantly, he realizes the omega’s voice is angelic too. Fuck. 

“I’m alright,” Chanyeol assures, letting his voice fall deeper, hastening to restore his image. He puts on a smirk and easily lifts himself up, despite the omega’s slight weight on him. “Are you okay, sweetheart?”

Fuck, fuck, fuck, the omega’s legs are naturally spread around Chanyeol’s legs. It highlights the tightness of the omega’s short shorts, the way they cling to the swell of his ass, cover over his groin and barely showcase his bulge. The omega’s bare midriff shows what Chanyeol has felt, a tiny waist and flat abs displaying the most adorable little belly button. Chanyeol wants to  _ bite _ . 

The full picture also shows Chanyeol why the omega bumped into him. The omega is clad in safety gear and on his feet are roller blades. The entire picture is so cute, Chanyeol has to will away the rising lust in his blood. He’s a fucking grown ass alpha, he’s not going to pop a boner like a teenager because there is a cute omega in his lap. 

“I’m fine,” the omega reassures, small hands patting over Chanyeol’s chest in worry. “You broke my fall, thank you. I’m so sorry for hitting you,” he repeats, eyebrows drawn together in a picture that sends an arrow straight through Chanyeol’s heart. 

“It’s not a problem,” Chanyeol reassures, smiling wide in a way he knows impresses. “I’m fine. I’m also Chanyeol,” he flirts. 

The omega blinks before smiling back, a brilliant thing that nearly makes Chanyeol want to shield himself. Holy fuck, this omega is beautiful. 

“Jongdae,” he introduces before blushing and looking down. “I’m sorry for this terrible first impression. I’m normally not this bad at something new.”

“Everyone has to start somewhere,” Chanyeol reassures, the hand on Jongdae’s waist daringly moving, just a quick swipe of his thumb over Jongdae’s hip bone. 

He looks at Jongdae to see if the omega doesn’t appreciate the touch, but Jongdae just laughs, a melodic sound. Fuck, it’s so pretty, Chanyeol’s heart is stuttering.

“You sound just like-”

“Jongdae!”

Jongdae’s head whips around a brilliant smile on his face. 

And like that, Chanyeol’s heart shatters into a million pieces. 

The alpha that runs up to them is gorgeous. His loose fitting muscle tank shows off amazing biceps and a chiseled chest, his own short shorts displaying thighs thicker than Chanyeol’s head. The musk radiating off him, it’s intoxicating, the type of scent that immediately has Chanyeol’s back straightening into his own performative pose. The alpha’s face - the kitten eyes, small mouth, perfect heart shaped head - is fucking gorgeous. Chanyeol immediately wants this alpha to like him. 

Which won’t happen if he has his paws on the alpha’s omega. And they definitely belong to each other. With Jongdae’s head turned, Chanyeol sees the mating mark at the nape of Jongdae’s neck, a faint scent wafting off it that matches the alpha approaching them. 

“Minseok hyung!” Jongdae cries happily. He tries to get his feet under him but the wheels on the roller blade prevents that. 

Minseok jogs over, grabbing Jongdae easily around his waist and hauling him up. 

Chanyeol privately mourns the loss of Jongdae’s weight on his lap but easily appreciates the new view. 

Jongdae’s held easily in Minseok’s arms, weight supported with a thick arm around his waist that showcases how small Jongdae is. Minseok’s a hair shorter than Jongdae but you wouldn’t even think to notice with the way he immediately takes over Jongdae’s space, looking him over for injuries. 

“Hyung, I’m fine - Chanyeol saved me!”   
  


Minseok’s eyes snap to him, as if just noticing he’s there. Chanyeol tries and fails not to be offended. To work it off, he gets to his feet, dusting off his skater shorts and looking around for his board. Here it comes -

“Thank you!”

Chanyeol blinks at Minseok who’s dipped into a small bow. It sends Chanyeol reeling, honestly expecting at least a tongue lashing for touching Jongdae. 

“I - oh - no big deal,” Chanyeol tries to shrug off, returning the bow before standing to full height, shuffling awkwardly. 

Jongdae gasps, another smile on his face. “You’re so tall, Chanyeol! I’m surprised I managed to knock you down!” 

Minseok fondly pinches Jongdae’s cheek while Chanyeol’s left awkwardly flapping at the compliment. “I told you to put your feet together in a ‘v’ if you needed to slow down, Dae!”

“I tried!” Jongdae protests, whining cutely, “but I was going too fast and bringing my feet together threw me off balance. If it wasn’t for Chanyeol I would have brained myself on the concrete.”

“Is that so?” Minseok asks, turning to Chanyeol with a quirked eyebrow. 

“I’m glad I could help,” Chanyeol laughs, as if he wasn’t just standing there when Jongdae barrelled into him. He’s not going to turn down the profuse praise from the gorgeous man, not when it makes Chanyeol feel like a hero. 

“Well then,” Minseok determines, smiling wide. Chanyeol has to blink, his bisexual heart leaping in his chest at the gorgeous half smirk Minseok naturally wears, “allow me to treat you for protecting my mate.”

Chanyeol had figured Minseok was Jongdae’s mate but his heart still stings at the lost opportunity. They make a beautiful couple, though, especially with the way Jongdae is beaming at Minseok. 

“We were going to grab ice cream afterwards - woah,” Jongdae exclaims, excitedly moving forward to reach for Chanyeol’s hand. His rollerblades skid and before Chanyeol can lurch forward, Minseok’s there, taking all of Jongdae’s weight easily in one arm before setting him back to his feet. Chanyeol can’t help himself from staring at the bulge of Minseok’s biceps. Fuck, they’re huge. 

“Oops,” Jongdae giggles, a tiny thing that makes Chanyeol feel the need to say or do something to hear it again, “as I was saying, you should come with us!”

Chanyeol immediately shakes his head. “Oh there’s no need - I didn’t do much and I don’t want to interrupt your date.”   
  


Minseok frowns, a small pout on his face at the rejection. It’s nothing compared to Jongdae’s moe. Chanyeol feels like he stepped on two kitten tails. 

“Er, actually, yeah, ice cream sounds great.”   
  


Immediately they both grin, so bright Chanyeol’s nearly blinded. Fuck, what is up with him? He’s normally more confident and reassured. 

They say goodbye temporarily while they get their things, Minseok carefully leading Jongdae away. Not even three meters in, Jongdae whines in defeat and Minseok sighs, going in front of him and offering his back. Jongdae jumps without hesitation and Chanyeol nearly chokes on his own spit at the way Jongdae’s shorts cling over his rounded ass, creeping up so high there is a hint of ass cheek. 

“If you drool any harder, you’ll flood the park.”

Chanyeol groans, wiping his chin to the snickering of Sehun and Jongin. 

“Did you get their numbers?” Jongin asks, leaning against Sehun with a smirk on his face. 

“Are you kidding?” Chanyeol snorts, throwing a hand in the direction of the retreating figures. “Were we even looking at the same people? In what world would I stand a chance?”

Sehun arches a groomed eyebrow in judgement. “You’re normally more confident, hyungie.” 

Chanyeol groans, flopping on his ass. “Bro, they’re mated. I can’t flirt, it’s rude. So I’m left just trying to be nice and it’s hard to be nice when you want to say that you’ll pay to be able to bite their asses.”

“Ew,” Jongin wrinkles his nose, kicking Chanyeol lightly. 

Chanyeol shrugs. “You clearly didn’t see Jongdae’s ass.”

“Kyungsoo hyung’s ass is superior,” Jongin sniffs. 

Chanyeol rolls his eyes. “This is why I can’t deal with mated pairs.”

Sehun pats Chanyeol’s head. “I still don’t see why you don’t go for it. They clearly weren’t offended. Maybe they like a little bit of fun.”

Chanyeol wishes it could be as easy as Sehun makes it sound. Chanyeol sulks a bit more while Sehun and Jongin rib him. They’re his best friends they’re entitled to make fun of him when he’s at his lamest and it helps get his mind off the fact he promised two very hot strangers he’ll hang out with them. 

“Get your balls out of their hiding hole, hyung,” Sehun demands, pulling Chanyeol’s hair and making him yelp, “they’re coming back!” 

Chanyeol springs to his feet, kicking his board up. He sees Minseok wave him over.   
  
“Go get that d, hyung!” Jongin bumps his knuckles against Chanyeol’s.

“I am not,” Chanyeol protests, but rolls his eyes and claps Sehun’s shoulder in goodbye. 

“You never know,” Sehun teases, “it’s pretty hot hooking up with a pair.” He leers at Jongin. 

Chanyeol makes a face. “Gross,” he shames him. Not like it’s new news to him. He’s going to kinkshame Kyungsoo as soon as he sees him next. 

Pushing those thoughts to the side, Chanyeol rolls towards Minseok and Jongdae. 

It’s nearing evening now and Jongdae is wearing a windbreaker that’s too big for him, still open to show off his outfit. He looks ridiculously cute, sneakers on now, a cap instead of a helmet on his head. 

Minseok’s cap is off, showcasing his swept back hair in full glory. He got a backpack on with all their gear, his other hand holding Jongdae’s which can barely be seen from the way the cuff hangs over in a sweater paw. 

Chanyeol wants nothing more than to pick Jongdae up by his waist and kiss the life out of him. That or get on his knees for Minseok, who is now smiling at him. 

“Sorry for taking so long,” he apologizes. 

Chanyeol waves him off before he can offer an excuse. “Don’t worry about it, really. I didn’t have any plans anyway.”

“Were those your friends, Chanyeol?” Jongdae asks, looking around Chanyeol, suddenly waving. 

Chanyeol’s stomach sinks, praying Sehun and Jongin aren’t doing anything to embarrass him. 

“Friends is a strong word,” Chanyeol mutters under his breath when he turns around to see Sehun and Jongin holding their hands up to their faces, swooning dramatically against each other once Jongdae turns to face Minseok. 

“See, even his friends are hot,” Jongdae suddenly says to Minseok. 

Chanyeol takes in a sharp breath, nearly choking as he whirls around. 

Minseok rolls his eyes. “Yes, yes, I know. Sorry,” he says to Chanyeol, a grin on his face, “we were talking about how popular you must be.”

Chanyeol waves his hand frantically in the air, unused to the point blank praise. He knows he’s hot, he knows people want him, but it’s making him flustered to hear Minseok saying it. 

“I’m not, really,” he says, lamely. 

Minseok arches an eyebrow while Jongdae makes an unimpressed sound. 

“You’re like the poster model for alpha male, Chanyeol,” Jongdae disagrees. 

Chanyeol nearly dies when Jongdae suddenly grabs his hand with his free one, dragging Chanyeol in pace as they set off. 

“I-I-” Chanyeol’s mind is blank, hyper focused on how small Jongdae’s hand is in his. He could engulf Jongdae’s entire wrist. Hold it, pin it above Jongdae’s head - 

“You’re so sweet though,” Minseok interrupts, humming and unbothered by his mate holding hands with a strange alpha. “A good boy.”   
  


Chanyeol’s nearly wheezing trying not to whine on his next breath as pure want surges through him. Fuck him and his praise kink. 

“I try,” he squeaks, unmanly. His own embarrassment will suffocate him when he recalls this interaction tonight, but for now Chanyeol lives helplessly in the moment. 

They walk towards their destination with Jongdae and Minseok asking questions Chanyeol struggles to answer without sounding like a loser. 

He learns Minseok is nearing 30 - “You’re lying!” - and that he and Jongdae are also married, showcased proudly by Jongdae who wiggles his little fingers to show off a sizeable ring. Minseok works as a lawyer while Jongdae, surprisingly, works as a lyricist. 

Once Chanyeol discloses he’s a music producer, the conversation is suddenly incredibly animated as Jongdae and Chanyeol talk about music the entire walk over. Minseok is an easy presence by their side, prodding along conversation when Chanyeol’s tongue feels too thick to get a proper word out. Throughout the walk, Jongdae never lets go of his hand. 

By the time they reach the front door of an obnoxiously pink archway with a pastel blue ice cream cone mascot, Chanyeol is about ready to weep because he’s already imagined what his life would be like mated to Minseok and Jongdae. 

“Welcome - oh, hello, baby~” 

Chanyeol whips his head around chest puffing up and about to defend his new found friends from the leering greeting, only to stop short as the pink haired person behind the counter frolicks around and twirls into Minseok’s arms. 

Right in front of Chanyeol, the pretty worker kisses Minseok, right on the lips. 

Chanyeol’s gaping face turns to face Jongdae who doesn’t even bat an eyelash. Instead, he tugs his hand out of Chanyeol’s to bring his arms up.

The worker - omega, Chanyeol can scent - breaks off with a grin and goes into Jongdae’s arms, comfortably wrapping around Jongdae’s waist under his windbreaker like Chanyeol was dreaming of. The kiss he gave Minseok was chaste, sweet. The kiss he and Jongdae share has Chanyeol suddenly feeling incredibly tight in his pants. 

“Oh fuck,” he whimpers when Jongdae moans, high and needy. 

Minseok laughs, spanking the ass of the new stranger. “Come on, Baekhyun. You’re making our new friend uncomfortable.”

Uncomfortable, yes. But not in the way Minseok is thinking. 

Baekhyun, he pulls away with a filthy lick of his lips and it's as if the universe is conspiring against him today because even this new omega is  _ hot _ . If Jongdae was the cute, innocent, boy-next-door omega, this is the omega that any alpha would break their backs open to keep in their good graces. Sexiness exudes out of Baekhyun who eyes Chanyeol up and down hungrily. 

“Oh, where did you pick this one up?” Baekhyun asks, practically purring. 

Chanyeol honestly wonders if he is going to combust before he makes it home today. 

“He saved me,” Jongdae chirps, all too happily. He’s back in Minseok’s arms, giving room for Baekhyun to eye Chanyeol up and down. 

“Oh?” Baekhyun asks. He’s still eyeing Chanyeol like he’s a piece of meat. Chanyeol can’t tell if he’s scared or turned on. 

“We found something Jongdae’s not naturally good at,” Minseok explains, rolling his eyes fondly. “Apparently he can’t stop once he gets...going,” Minseok purrs. 

Chanyeol can’t help but feel like there’s something more within Minseok’s words, as if he’s trying to say things to put lewd images in Chanyeol’s mind. 

“Hey!” Jongdae pouts, smacking Minseok’s arm gently. “It’s hard when you have wheels attached to your feet! Skateboarding was a lot easier.”   
  


Baekhyun ruffles Jongdae’s hair. “You’re just upset that you have to join the rest of us mere mortals and actually practice to get better at something.”

“I can help,” Chanyeol finds himself offering, before he can think of the words. Immediately three pairs of eyes are on him. “I mean, if you want? I’m down by the park at least twice a week to help Jonginnie’s niece and nephew learn how to skate.” 

“That would be great, Chanyeol!” Jongdae beams. “I want to beat Minseokkie hyung!”

Minseok kisses Jongdae’s neck, cuddling him in close. “Admirable goals, babe.”

Jongdae giggles and before Chanyeol’s eyes they’re making out. God.

Suddenly his eyes are filled with another omega. 

“They’re gonna be at this for a while,” he explains, making a come-hither motion as he goes back behind the counter, “come pick something out. On the house.”

“I couldn’t-” Chanyeol starts to protest. 

“I own the place,” Baekhyun explains, grinning. “I choose when it opens and closes, which is why you’ll notice it’s empty.”

Chanyeol had noticed that - it’s later in the evening but not late, and certainly not too late for people close by the park to want to grab something to eat. Well, who is he to tell Baekhyun how to run his business?

“Come on,” Baekhyun coaxes, “let’s reward Jongdae’s knight in shining armour, hmm?”

“I literally just stood there,” Chanyeol groans, turning around to see his new friends are still making out, but a lot more slow and heated now. God, their pheromones are beginning to clog up the place. 

“Well, call it fate, then,” Baekhyun dismisses, waving his hand with an ice scream. “Now pick or I’ll give you a little bit of everything and see if we can’t smooth out your abs.”

Chanyeol immediately straightens up, not so subtly preening. But this time he’s a bit more careful, observing Baekhyun. “You can try,” he replies, a bit of a flirtatious tone in his voice. 

He leans against the glass barrier, subtly flexing his bicep. 

Baekhyun grins, sharp and beautiful. “Cute, Chanyeol.”

“Cute isn’t a word I hear too often,” Chanyeol says, voice dropping a bit, looking down at Baekhyun with his own grin. 

“Oh, I bet,” Baekhyun flirts back, leaning forward on the counter. His shirt dips a bit showing off a protruding collarbone that makes Chanyeol want to  _ bite _ . “Come on, tell me what you want.”

Chanyeol arches an eyebrow, eyes roving up and down Baekhyun’s body. “What I want-”

“Oh, you have to try the strawberry ice cream!”

Chanyeol nearly jumps at the sudden sentence, taking in a sharp breath as Jongdae’s suddenly pressed right next to him, pointing to the tub containing pink ice cream. 

“It’s one of my favourites,” Jongdae continues as if Chanyeol isn’t hyper fixated on his swollen lips, disheveled hair and three hickies lining up his throat. 

“Yeah?” Chanyeol manages to get out, voice strangled. He thinks he hears Baekhyun laugh. 

“Hmm, Minseok hyung likes vanilla,” Jongdae discloses, nose wrinkling in a way that has Chanyeol’s heart thudding all over again. “You’d never think with how kin-”

“Jongdae,” Minseok’s suddenly there, tugging Jongdae along, “let’s give Chanyeol some time to experiment on his own.”

The way Minseok winks at Chanyeol and looks over to Baekhyun has him almost spluttering. Oh god, is he being set up?

“That’s actually really cute,” Baekhyun says, twirling the ice cream scoop between long, slender fingers.

“What is?” Chanyeol replies, distracted by how nice Baekhyun’s forearm looks. 

“You, being all manly alpha with me,” he says, eyes lidded, leaning forward, “and then turning into a little schoolboy next to Jongdae.”

Chanyeol’s face starts to heat. “I - I did not!” he protests, scowling. 

Baekhyun’s smile only gets wider. “Oh you did,” he purrs, too satisfied, “but that’s okay. Welcome to the harem, Chan-Yeol-ie.”

Chanyeol blinks at the way Baekhyun’s beautiful voice curls around his name, feeling another stirring in his gut. 

“Do they do this often? Lure in hot guys and taunt them with their perfect love story?” Chanyeol asks, sighing longingly as he peers back at the two lovebirds, Jongdae on Minseok’s lap, the two whispering something to each other.

“Not as often as it may seem,” Baekhyun informs laughing. “They’re totally oblivious to it.”

“They were making out with you!” Chanyeol protests. 

Baekhyun grins. “I’m an exception. Minseok’s my alpha too. I’m not kidding, he has an actual pack of hot people. But,” he suddenly purrs, “I could be persuaded to mate outside our pack if given the right incentive.”

Chanyeol runs hot all over again. “I’m not going to make it back alive, am I?” he moans. 

“I don’t bite too hard,” Baekhyun promises, walking over to the partition and opening it up, beckoning Chanyeol forward. “Now, why don’t I give you your reward?”

It’s Jongdae that catches them, nearly 15 minutes later. Chanyeol thanks all the stars in the sky that he’s already tucked back into his pants. 

“Oh!” Jongdae says, surprised elation lighting up his face. “You guys snuck back here for a make out, huh?” he leers, looking cute as he waggles his eyebrows. 

Chanyeol wonders if Jongdae is nose blind to the smell of cum. 

“Something like that,” Baekhyun says, voice hoarse. His dishevelled pink hair and fucked out voice only add to his seductiveness and Chanyeol actually whimpers when Baekhyun backs Jongdae against the shelves, kissing over his face. He knows where Baekhyun’s mouth had been. “Did you want to join, Jongdae-ya?”

Jongdae giggles, escaping Baekhyun’s hold. “I wanted to make sure Chanyeol was taken care of but you seem to have that well in hand,” Jongdae laughs, kissing Baekhyun’s cheek and backing away. “I’ll see you back home. Chanyeollie get my number from Baekhyunnie, we can set up a date!”

Chanyeol’s left limply waving as Jongdae ushers himself out the door. And then it’s him and Baekhyun again. “I don’t know how Minseok hyung survives with you two next to him.” 

Baekhyun grins, wide and salacious. “We have our ways,” he purrs. “Now, how about round two? You never did try out my ice cream. It tastes better on me, I promise.”

Chanyeol sends a quick prayer up to the skies, getting down on his knees for a completely different reason. 

{End.}


End file.
